Never Alone
by Renegade Noa
Summary: "They keep telling me I'm crazy. That I need to stop, that I need to let go." Halloween One Shot


**A/N**: Just a short little piece that the Halloween season inspired me to write. Hope you enjoy!

**Never Alone**

**Renegade Noa**

* * *

**BANG...**

**BANG, BANG...**

Damian opened his eyes, breathing in deeply as he awoke in a cold sweat. Heart pumping he pushed his drenched sheets off of himself. Blindly he reached for the lamp on the end table. Still breathing heavily he rose from the bed, grimacing as his feet touched the cold wood floor.

He left his room in a hurry, quickly descending the massive grand staircase that lead to the main floor. Barefoot and pajama clad, Damian walked out onto the back patio. Breathing in the crisp fall air he finally felt his heartbeat slow down. The patio door behind him creaked open, without looking he knew who it was instantly.

"Go away Grayson." He muttered, as he wrapped his arms around himself to keep off the chill from the cool breeze. He flinched slightly as a warm blanket was dropped onto his shoulders from behind. "I'll always be here Dami." Looking up Damian stared into Dick's pale blue eyes. "Promise?" Damian asked, the scared little boy inside him peeping out. "I promise." Dick whispered, his reply almost lost amongst the sudden gust of wind.

Shielding his face from the onslaught of leaves, Damian ran from the patio down towards the lower part of the property. "What on earth? Damian, come back!" Ignoring the sudden shout of his name, Damian kept running. His bare feet hurt from the fallen tree branches littering the ground but he didn't slow down. Tripping over an unnoticed tree stump he fell to his knees.

Out of breath and shaking like a leaf, he stared at the headstones in front of him. The resting place of his Grandparents, and the empty tomb of his Father stood before him. Clenching his fist into the dirt he squeezed his eyes shut. "They keep telling me I'm crazy. That I need to stop, that I need to let go." He gasped out as if in pain. "I know. It's okay to let go." Dick replied from behind him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "No. NO!" Damian screamed as he threw a fist full of dirt at the newly placed headstone in front of him.

"Damian! Damian, why did you run? Answer me!" Bruce questioned as he shook the boys shoulders. Damian said nothing as he continued to stare at the solid marble marker before him.

**Richard John Grayson**

**Beloved Son, Brother, and Friend**

"You promised. You promised!" Damian cried out as his father pulled him off the ground and into a tight hug. "This has to stop Damian. Dick's gone, he's gone." Bruce repeated to the sobbing boy, feeling his own sorrow for the loss of a man he considered his son.

"Liar! Liar! He was here!" Damian screamed, struggling to pull himself out of Bruce's hold. Unable to free himself, Damian finally broke down in his Father's arms.

* * *

Robin stood on the ledge of Wayne Tower, thankful to finally be on patrol instead of locked in the Batcave manning the computer. It was Halloween night and the Batclan was spread thin, too many fake-Jokers making a nuisance to find the actual one. It was the only reason he was allowed out tonight on his own, and for that he was glad.

"You're never alone. I'll always have my Robin's back."

Clenching his eyes shut Damian ignored the stinging sensation behind his eyes. "Father says you are not real, and that I have to stop. I have to stop. But I can't. I'm sorry I messed up, I should have seen him. I always see them! That should have been me, those shots were meant for me! You had to play the hero again!" Damian screamed fisting his hair in despair, as he teetered on the edge of the building.

And that was all it took for a hard gust of wind to blow the distressed Robin straight over the ledge. Damian let out a shriek as he scrambled for his line with numb fingers as his lithe body plummeted towards the unforgiving ground. Suddenly he stopped and a deep chill passed through his body, and in the blink of an eye he was face down on the rooftop, safe and unharmed.

"I'll always be here Damian..."

Laying in shock on the cold rooftop Damian smiled. Tears ran freely from under his mask and before long he was laughing. "He's still here. He's still here."

And that's how Batman found him, laughing and crying on the rooftop alone.


End file.
